


Rescue Me

by FleetSparrow



Series: Octobercest 2019 [1]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: Deepthroating, M/M, Masks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-02
Updated: 2019-10-02
Packaged: 2020-11-10 19:16:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20856884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: Bruce shows Nightwing his appreciation for the rescue.





	Rescue Me

**Author's Note:**

> Day 1 of Octobercest/Kinktober. I’m a glutton for daily punishment.

Bruce Wayne groaned as Nightwing shoved his cock deeper into his throat. The costumed hero had come to his rescue in a kidnapping, and Bruce had been only too happy to thank him. He drooled around Nightwing’s cock, his own twitching at every moan that came out of the younger man’s mouth.

Nightwing was flushed, redness creeping up under the mask that obscured that handsome face of his. One gloved hand gripped the back of Bruce’s head as his hips slowly thrust into his waiting mouth. Bruce reached up, massaging Nightwing’s balls, and he moaned so loud Bruce was surprised it didn’t wake the knocked-out kidnappers.

Nightwing came suddenly, crying out as he bucked into Bruce’s throat. Bruce pulled off of him, stroking him until Nightwing’s breathing calmed. Bruce was achingly hard, but he gritted his teeth and looked up into Nightwing’s mask.

Nightwing pulled him up and palmed him. “See you at home?” he whispered.

“Next time, scream my name.”

Nightwing growled and kissed him deeply. Bruce rutted against his strong thigh until he came, artlessly. Nightwing backed away and flicked up his lenses. Lust was heavy in his eyes. He blew Bruce a kiss and leapt out the window back into the night.


End file.
